


A Peek of Spring

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, love in Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: Playing with color in 100 words.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 10





	A Peek of Spring

A peek of Spring  
By Dawnwind

February was a month of contrast and surprises. 

Unlike the white snowbound winters of Hutch's childhood in Minnesota, winter in Bay City was splashes of brilliant color every day. Lashing rain and blustery cold went cheek and jowl with days of glorious sunshine. Hutch reveled in the beauty of the yellow orange daffodils and purple hyacinths on the windowsill, the green of new growth on his tree in the park, and the deep blue of Starsky's eyes as he kissed Hutch by the red Torino.

"You forget your umbrella again?"

"Found my pot of gold under the rainbow," Hutch whispered.


End file.
